Patronus
by GleekAreYouSirius
Summary: OS - Lily n'arrive pas à produire un Patronus corporel. James, en bon ami, lui propose son aide. Cela va-t-il les conduire à des choses inattendues ?


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un James & Lily :)**

**En espérant que ça va vous plaire.  
**

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**- Lily ! Lily, attends-moi !**

Mais Lily ne s'arrêta pas pour attendre James. Au contraire, elle continua à courir, et ses pas la menèrent dehors, sous une pluie battante. Elle fut trempée en quelques secondes. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à atteindre les bords du lac, où elle se laissa tomber lourdement, des larmes dans les yeux, des pensées plein la tête. _Qu'est-ce-que ce ça signifie ? _se demandait-elle sans cesse. Au fond d'elle, Lily savait ce que cela voulait dire, elle n'était simplement pas prête à se l'avouer. Il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce.

Et justement, ce coup de pouce arrivait en courant vers elle...

* * *

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt, cours de Sortilèges**_

**- Silence, s'il vous plaît... Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre un sortilège que je vous sais tous très impatients de maîtriser. Cependant, cela requiert de la concentration -beaucoup de concentration,** ajouta-t-il en regardant les Maraudeurs avec insistance- **et de la pratique. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir... Les Patronus !**

Toute la salle, auparavant si silencieuse, explosa tout d'un coup. Certains chuchotaient d'un air surexcité, d'autres sautillaient sur leurs chaises, baguettes en main, ou encore parlaient avec empressement et animation. Lily, elle, échangea un regard surexcité avec sa meilleure amie Alice, assise à côté d'elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir quelle forme prenait son Patronus ! Depuis qu'elle entendait James Potter parler du sien comme du plus magnifique qu'on ai jamais vu, elle avait hâte de lui montrer que le sien l'était aussi. Mais Lily était aussi curieuse. Car malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait demandé à James quelle forme prenait son Patronus, celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu lui dire. _Ce sera une surprise_, qu'il disait. Et la jolie rousse était impatiente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui riait avec ses amis Maraudeurs. Il dû sentir un regard posé sur lui, car il releva la tête, et croisa les yeux de Lily. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, que la jeune sorcière lui rendit, un peu tremblante.

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? _C'était James Potter, l'attrapeur arrogant de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gyrffondor qui avait passé plus de 3 ans à la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Elle devrait le détester, le haïr ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait durant les dernières année. Mais ces derniers temps, James était devenu plus... moins... collant ! Il ne lui demandait plus quatre cent mille fois par jours de sortir avec lui, ne se comportait plus comme un idiot en sa présence, avait presque arrêté de jeter des sorts aux Serpentards qu'il croisait dans les couloirs -sauf Severus, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et Lily faisait semblant de ne rien voir-, était devenu amical avec elle... Bref, James était devenu _agréable_. Et Lily aimait beaucoup le nouveau James qu'elle voyait. Tellement qu'il avaient déjà passé plusieurs heures à discuter non-stop dans la salle commune, sous les yeux ronds de leurs amis. Généralement, Sirius finissait toujours par faire une remarque sur leur "couple", mais les deux Gryffondor se contentaient de lui lancer un regard noir, puis de poursuivre leur conversation. En fait, cela était devenu tellement habituel que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Enfin, tout le monde continuait de les regarder, mais plus personne n'était surpris.

**- Calmez-vous s'il vous ****plaît**** ! **cria le minuscule professeur Flitwick. **Merci. Bon alors, premièrement, sans baguette, vous allez prononcer la formule. C'est la partie la plus simple. **_**Spero Patronum ! **_** Allez-y, à vous !**

Toute le classe reprit en cœur :

_**- Spero Patronum !**_

**- Très bien, très bien, mais comme je vous le disais, c'est le plus facile. Maintenant, nous allons passer à la pratique !**

Toute la classe se concentra de nouveau et écouta le professeur avec attention.

**- Les Patronus, **reprit le professeur Flitwick**, représentent un force positive, une projection de tout ce qui nourrit les Détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir le désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal****. C'est un sortilège très difficile à ****maîtriser.**

Il regarda ses élèves dans les yeux pour leurs faire comprendre à quel point c'était difficile.

**- Pour pouvoir produire ce sortilège, vous devez penser à un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Allez-y, ****réfléchissez-y**** tous.**

Lily songea quelques instants à son souvenir le plus heureux. Puis elle choisit le moment où elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

**- Tout le monde ****a**** son souvenir ? **demanda le professeur.

La classe hocha la tête en murmurant d'approbation.

**- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. A mon compte, tout le monde, baguette en main, se concentrera sur son souvenir et prononcera l'incantation d'une voix ferme. Prêts ? 3,2,1, Allez-y !**

La salle se remplit de _Spero Patronum _de toute part. Comme c'était à prévoir, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter réussirent du premier coup à produire un Patronus. Corporel qui plus es. Lily, elle, n'avait pour l'instant à réussir que quelques volutes de fumées, ce qui était déjà une énorme réussite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James, et dut avouer que son Patronus était réellement beau. C'était un cerf, grand, fort et fier. _Il représente bien l'idée que je me fais de James, _se dit Lily.  
Elle regarda ensuite les Patronus des trois autres Maraudeurs; celui de Sirius était un gros chien, celui de Peter, un rat, et celui de Remus, un loup. Lily eut un sourire : elle était au courant du secret de Remus, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ou ne le repoussait pas comme il l'avait craint. Lily se rappelait du moment où elle avait découvert son secret.

* * *

_**Cinquième année**_

Remus et Lily étaient les deux préfets de Gryffondors, et devaient donc par conséquent faire leurs rondes ensembles. Lily était bien contente que se soit Remus le préfet, et non son abruti de copain, James Potter. _Raaaah, qu'est-ce-qu'il __m'énerve__ celui-là, _pensa la jeune Gryffondor avec colère.

**- ****Ça**** ne va pas, Lily ? **demanda Remus.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, surprise d'être percée à jour. Devinant son étonnement, Remus esquissa un sourire.

**- Tu parles beaucoup, d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à te faire taire. Et là, tu es muette comme une tombe. **Lily blanchit à ces mots. **Oh mon dieu, Lily, je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé ! **balbutia le préfet. **Je ne suis qu'un idiot, j'aurais du choisir mes mots plus soigneusement... Je suis dé...**

**- Stop, **le coupa la jolie rousse en levant la main, et en arborant un sourire un peu triste. **C'est bon, ça va. ****Ça**** fait... 4 mois qu'ils sont morts, ça commence à aller un peu mieux.**

Remus lui sourit et lui pressa le bras. Lily lui sourit en retour.

- **Alors... **hésita Remus. **C'est à cause de ça que tu es silencieuse ?**

**- Non**, répondit la préfète en riant légèrement. **En fait, je me disais que j'étais contente que se soit toi l'autre ****préfet****, et pas ton autre idiot de copain !**

**- Tu parles de James ? **fit Rémus, souriant.

**- Oui ! Il est tellement énervant, tellement envahissant ! Je n'ai jamais une minute a moi ! Il est constamment après moi, à me demander de sortir avec lui ! Et malgré mes "non" à répétition, il continue ! A cause de lui, je ne peux même pas avoir de petit-ami, soit il leur fait peur, soit il les menace ! J'en ai vraiment marre !**

Remus rit, puis s'adressa à Lily :

**- ****Écoute****, je sais que James ****t'énerve**** beaucoup, mais il n'est pas le petit con arrogant que tu crois... Il sait être très gentil quand il veut, c'est un ami très loyal, il sait très bien garder les secrets...**

Son ton avait baissé en même temps que ça tête lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Cela confirma ce que Lily pensait.

**- Remus ? Je.. Je suis au courant tu sais...**  
**- QUOI ? Qui te l'a dit ?** s'inquiéta Remus, un expression horrifiée sur le visage.  
**- Personne, personne, **le rassura vivement la jeune sorcière. **J'ai juste deviné, c'est tout. Tu ne venais jamais en cours la veille, le jour, et le lendemain de la pleine lune. Et tu étais toujours très fatigué. Alors j'en ai tiré mes propres conclusions...**  
**- Et quelles sont-elles ? **demanda presque agressivement le préfet.  
**- Tu.. Tu es un loup-garou, Remus.**

L'expression de pure stupeur, de découragement, et de peur sur le visage de son ami confirma à Lily qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. La jeune fille sentit le loup-garou se raidir, puis se relâcher, en lâchant dans un souffle :

**- Tu.. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?**  
**- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? **demanda la jeune fille, sans le lâcher.  
**- Parce que... Parce que je suis un monstre.**  
**- Non tu n'es pas un monstre Rémus. Tu es une personne normale, qui a eu la malchance de tomber sur une ****personne qui te voulait du mal... Je suppose que c'est à cause de Voldemort ?**

Lily sentit son ami hocher la tête et continua.

**- Pour tout de dire, Rémus, tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus compréhensive, la plus travailleuse que je connaisse. Et cela ne fais pas de toi un monstre, au contraire, cela fait de toi une personne incroyablement forte.**

Le préfet sentit toute la tension quitter son corps. Lily l'acceptait comme il était. C'était une véritable amie. Il versa quelques larmes, puis se détacha de la jolie rousse et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

**- Merci. Sincèrement.**  
**- De rien Rémus, **sourit-elle en retour.  
**- Et je te promet d'essayer de parler à James !**  
**- Aha, merci ! Espérons qu'il va t'écouter !**

Les deux préfets partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, puis continuèrent à faire leur tour du château.

* * *

_**Septième année - Classe de Sortilège**_

Lily sourit en croisant le regard de Rémus, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. Puis elle détourna les yeux vers James.

Son Patronus gambadait joyeusement autour de la salle, en faisant le pitre, ce qui faisait rire les élèves, parce que c'était _tellement _James de faire ça ! Le majestueux cerf s'arrêta devant Lily, et s'inclina devant elle. Celle-ci rougit quelques peu, puis adressa un léger sourire à James qui la regardait, de l'autre bout de la salle. Leur yeux s'aimantèrent l'un à l'autre, ne se lâchant plus. Ils étaient tout à coup dans leur bulle, où le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Mais le professeur Flitwick gâcha le moment.

**- Très bien, très bien les garçons ! **S'écria-t-il. **Bravo – quoique ça ne surprenne pas tant que ça.. 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Allez, les autres, on se re****c****oncentre, et on réessaye !**

Lily récupéra ses yeux, puis reporta son attention sur son souvenir, et sa baguette. Elle répéta la formule, mais une fois encore, seulement quelques simples volutes de fumées sortirent de sa baguette. Malgré le fait qu'elle réessaya le sortilège une bonne vingtaine de fois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un Patronus corporel. Le fait que c'était un sortilège complexe ne la rassurait pas. Lily Evans n'avait pas l'habitude d'échouer. Alors elle commençait à s'énerver, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, agitant sa baguette dans tout les sens, et était de moins en moins concentrées sur son souvenir. Voyant qu'elle avait quelques difficultés, et surtout parce que c'était Lily, James s'approcha d'elle.

**- ****Ça va Lily ?** Demanda-t-il.  
**- Non, ça va pas ! Par Merlin, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ! Sans vouloir être méchante, même Peter y est arrivé !**

Ce dernier l'avait entendu de l'autre bout de la salle – il faut dire que Lily parlait assez fort quand elle était énervée – et lui répondit avec un sourire :

**- Pas offensé du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste eu de très bon profs **

Lily lui rendit son sourire, puis se retourna vers James avec un soupir.

**- James ! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? **Geignit-elle.  
**- Peut-être... Peut-être que ton souvenir n'est pas assez heureux ?** Répondit-il en souriant.  
**- Mais c'est le moment où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière ! Le moment où ****j'ai enfin eu la réponse à toute mes questions : Pourquoi quand j'étais énervée, les verres se brisaient autour de moi, pourquoi je pouvais faire éclore les fleurs... Pourquoi je pouvais faire toutes ****c****es choses alors que Tunie ne le pouvait pas... C'est le moment où j'ai cru que ma sœur allait enfin arrêter de me voir comme un monstre.. ** Son beau visage se para d'un voile de tristesse. **Si j'avais su à quel point je me trompais...**

James était au courant de toute l'histoire avec sa sœur, mais il ne sut quoi faire. Alors, il fit comme ce soir dans la salle commune, où elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Septième année – Début d'année – Salle Commune de Gryffondor**_

James revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch, il était trempé, fourbu, et certain d'avoir de grosses courbatures le lendemain. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, enfila des habits propres et secs, et prit ses affaires de cours. Il avait encore un essai sur l'utilisation de la Pierre de Lune dans les potions à finir, plus une rédaction de 20 centimètres en Histoire de la Magie. Et sans doute autre chose, mais bon, là, il était trop fatigué pour s'en souvenir.  
Il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Celle-ci était vide, compte-tenu de l'heure tardive. Ses camarades de Quidditch, y compris Sirius, n'avaient pas traîné à aller se coucher. Même si James soupçonnait fortement celui qu'il considérait comme son frère d'être vite remonté dans le dortoir pour aller voir un certain loup... Le brun sourit à cette pensée. Ces deux-là en avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble, mais maintenant, ils étaient inséparables. James secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer, et s'installa à une table. Il commença à écrire, quand il se rendit compte que le son du grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin n'était pas le seul son qui troublait le silence de la pièce. S'arrêtant un instant d'écrire, il tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit des.. sanglots. Étouffés. James se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers l'origine bruit, dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa leur cœur. Lily était là, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, une lettre froissée à la main, son corps secoué de sanglots. James s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal effrayé.

**- Lily ?**

Celle-ci releva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux vert baignés de larmes, son maquillage ayant coulé lui faisait un peu des yeux de panda, mais à ce moment-là, James la trouva plus belle que jamais. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, si Lily allait le rejeter ou non.

**- Ja... James...** gémit-elle en sanglotant.

Et ce fut ce qui motiva son geste.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le fauteuil, puis la pris dans ses bras et la souleva de telle sorte qu'elle repose sur ses genoux. La jolie rousse sanglota plus fort, enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du jeune homme, s'agrippant fortement à son pull. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement d'une main, pendant que l'autre traçait des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de Lily s'atténuent. Alors elle releva la tête vers James, leurs regards se croisant. Devant l'intensité de celui de son ami, la Gryffondor détourna rapidement de le sien. Mais James lui attrapa délicatement le menton, et mis son visage face au sien.

**- Écoute, je sais que ça ne fais longtemps que je suis supportable à tes yeux, et que je ne suis pas forcément la personne à qui tu as envie de te confier. Mais je suis là si tu veux. Je le serais toujours.**

Elle sourit doucement.

**- Rien qu'avec ça, James, tu viens de gagner le droit de savoir.**

Elle lui tendit sa lettre, froissée et mouillée à cause des larmes que la jeune fille avait versé. James la prit en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Elle lui désigna seulement la lettre du menton, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son torse encore une fois. Le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire niais. _Je pourrais m'habituer à ça très vite... _Il déplia la lettre, et commença sa lecture.

_Lily,_

_S'il te plaît, arrête de m'envoyer des lettres, surtout avec ton oiseau de malheur ! On ne veux pas que les voisins sachent qu'on a une anormale dans la famille.  
Parce que oui, c'est ce que tu es, Lily, tu es anormale. Un monstre. Et malgré ce que peuvent penser ou dire papa et maman, ce que tu as n'est pas un cadeau. Ou alors un cadeau empoisonné. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas fière d'être ta sœur.  
D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de revenir aux prochaines vacances, ce serait bien. Parce que Vernon vient passer les vacances à la maison, pour préparer le mariage. Ah oui, je vais me marier. Tu n'étais pas au courant, je crois. Je ne savais pas si maman te l'avais dis ou non. Bref, tu es au courant maintenant.  
Parlant de ça, malgré la tradition familiale, et même si je vais ma faire crier dessus pas maman, je ne veux pas que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Tu peux venir au mariage si tu veux, mais évite de t'approcher de la famille de Vernon. Ils sont normaux, et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que Vernon se marie avec une fille bizarre._

_En espérant te voir le plus tard possible,_

_Pétunia._

James leva les yeux de la lettre, la bouche entre-ouverte sous l'effet du choc.

**- Je... C'est...  
- Horrible, tu peux le dire.  
- Mais... C'est ta sœur ! Comment elle peut dire ça sur toi ?!  
- Justement, tu l'as bien lue, elle ne se considère plus comme ma sœur.  
- Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?  
- Calme ? **Elle partit dans un petit rire**. James, dois-je te rappeler qu'i minutes à peine, je trempais ton pull avec mes larmes ?**

James rit un peu à son tour, et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et qu'elle en avait sûrement besoin, il resserra la prise de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle frissonna, puis se cala bien confortablement sur James. Il restèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brise le confortable silence.

**- Tu sais, un jour, elle finira par te voir comme tu es réellement..  
- Ah ! Et comment je suis, réellement ?  
- Tu es une sorcière incroyablement douée, gentille, intelligente, attentionnée envers ses amis, forte malgré tout ce qui se passe dehors en ce moment. Ah, et pour ne rien enlever, tu es magnifique.**

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir s'il mentait ou non. Lorsque qu'elle ne décela rien d'autre que la vérité dans ses prunelles chocolats, elle sourit légèrement en détournant la tête. Puis elle regarda sa montre, et sauta d'un coup sur ses pieds, manquant de tomber. Mais James la rattrapa à temps. Ils étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Alors qu'elle cru que James allait redevenir l'idiot qu'elle avait toujours connu et qu'il allait lui demander de sortir avec lui, ou l'embrasser, il la lâcha, et s'éloigna un peu d'elle, rougissant légèrement.

**- Hum... Ça fait plus de 2 heures qu'on est là !  
- Ah oui ? Eh bi.. QUOI ? Par Merlin, le temps passe très vite en ta compagnie chère Lily.**

Il s'inclina devant elle, en une parodie de révérence. Elle rit, puis quand il se releva, elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**- Merci pour tout James.**

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire quand elle se recula, et la suivit des yeux quand elle monta les escalier menant à son dortoir. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna vers lui, lui fit un petit signe de la main, et lui lança :

**- Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit Lily,** répondit-il, souriant toujours.

Quand elle passa la porte de son dortoir, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, souriant toujours comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il se donna une claque mentale. _Arrête, ça veut rien dire. Tu es son ami, tu étais là quand elle en avait besoin, ça s'arrête là._

Soupirant, il se leva et retourna à sa table pour finir de travailler. Mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sur sa feuille avant d'avoir pu terminer. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, ses devoirs étaient parfaitement rédigés et terminés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser la moindre question, il vit écrit sur sa main, à l'encre verte – la même que celle qu'utilisait Lily :

_**Merci encore**_

* * *

_**Septième année – Classe de sortilège**_

Lily profita quelques secondes de l'étreinte de James, avant de se dégager doucement, lui souriant. Le contact avec son ami lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il savait l'apaiser, la calmer, quand d'autres échouaient au même endroit. Bien sûr, l'étreinte des deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas échappé à leurs amis respectifs. Alice les regardaient en souriant, sûre que ces deux-là allaient finir ensembles. Quand aux Maraudeurs, ils les regardaient en souriant également, mais leurs sourires à eux étaient plus goguenards, avec une pointe d'agacement. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis tellement longtemps, sans même sans rendre compte à chaque fois. Bon, bien sûr, pour James, c'était légèrement plus évident. Faut dire que le voir tourner autour de Lily pendant plus de 3 ans aidait un peu à comprendre. Mais pour la jeune fille, c'était plus nouveau, plus subtil. Elle même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Enfin, tout cela selon l'avis des Maraudeurs. Et surtout de Sirius, qui maintenant qu'il était en couple – pour de vrai, pas comme les pétasses avec qui il était sorti avant, de ses propres dires – pensait tout savoir sur l'amour et les relations amoureuses.  
Les deux sorciers lancèrent des regards noirs à leur amis, puis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

**- Alors... Tu penses que c'est assez joyeux comme souvenir ?  
- Je ne sais pas Lily, c'est à toi de voir.**

La jeune fille le regarda, hocha la tête, puis se retourna pour se reconcenter sur son sortilège. Elle visualisa la scène. Elle revit Pétunia apporter le courrier. Le donner à sa mère. Toutes les lettres étaient maintenant dans les mains de sa mère. Toutes, sauf une.

* * *

_**1971 – Domicile de la famille Evans**_

Pétunia fixa la lettre restante dans ses mains avant des s'approcher de sa petite sœur de 11 ans. Celle-ci la regarda les yeux ronds.

**- C'est pour moi ?** Dit-elle quand l'aînée lui tendit la lettre.

La blonde lui répondit en hochant la tête. La petite rousse prit la lettre , la regardant avec curiosité. Elle jeta un regard vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui dit d'un regard d'ouvrir sa lettre. Lily décacheta l'enveloppe portant un sceau inconnu, et sortit deux parchemins jaunis.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Ch__ère M__is__s Evans,__  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, ch__ère M__is__s Evans__, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

La seconde lettre était une lettre de fourniture que Lily lu tout aussi attentivement. A la fin de sa lecture, elle garda les yeux fixés sur sa lettre, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, les yeux remplis de larmes. Lily n'avait peut-être que 11 ans, mais elle était déjà très vive d'esprit, intelligente, et donc les conclusions qui devaient être tirées de cette lettre ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à s'imposer à son cerveau.

**- Lily ?** Questionna sa mère, inquiète que la jeune fille ne dise rien.

Le rousse leva les yeux vers sa mère, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

**- Tu vas bien ?**  
**- Oui maman, je vais bien,** répondit Lily, la voix tremblante d'émotions. **Je suis normale.**  
**- Bien sûre que tu es normal****e****, qu'est-ce-que tu raconte****s,**** ma chérie ?**  
**- Je suis une sorcière,** dit-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres à présent.

* * *

_**Septième année – Classe de sortilège**_

**- Lily ? Lily ? LILY ?**

La sus-nommée sursauta, et se tourna vers la source du bruit. James la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle, ou quelque chose du genre.

**- Oui ?  
- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis plus de cinq minutes, tu n'as pas bougé, tes yeux étaient vides... Tu m'as fais peur !  
- Excuse-moi, j'étais plongée dans mon souvenir,** répondit la sorcière, un sourire au lèvres.

James la regarda, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, et sourit.

**- Bon aller, il faut que tu t'y remette si tu veux que je t'aide avant la fin du cours !**  
**- Oui oui, j'y vais,** répondit vivement la jeune fille, en consultant l'heure. Plus que dix minutes.

Lily reprit bien en main sa baguette, se mit dos à James, se concentra sur son souvenir, et lança le sortilège :

_**- Spero Patronum !**_

Une fois encore, seulement un écran de fumée sortit de sa baguette. La sorcière s'énerva sur sa baguette, et bougonna. Dans son dos, elle entendit le brun à lunette rire. Sans se retourner, elle ronchonna :

**- Merci de te moquer, _Potter_, ça m'aide beaucoup.**

Elle avait volontairement utilisé son nom de famille, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis le début de cette année, James s'étant amélioré. Et puis, Lily ne voulait pas gâcher les moments où ils parlaient en l'appelant Potter. Parce que, même si les demandes incessantes du brun ne manquaient pas le moins du monde à Lily, James lui, lui manquait. En effet, le jeune homme ne la harcelait plus, mais ne cherchait pas sa compagnie non plus. Enfin, il lui parlait toujours, mais ce n'était presque jamais lui qui venait la voir. Les conversations du soir dans la Salle Commune, devenues si habituelles, c'était toujours la jeune femme qui les initiaient. Il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Et cela touchait plus Lily qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle avait l'impression d'être importante, désirée, quand son ami la harcelait. Elle se sentait spéciale. Maintenant, elle se sentait délaissée. Banale. Et cela lui faisait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier James Potter. _Par Merlin !_

**- Enfin Lily, c'est juste que tu es mignonne à t'énerver comme ça !** Dit-il en se rapprochant. **Allez, recommence**.

Toujours sans se retourner, elle tendit sa baguette devant elle, et s'apprêtait à lancer l'incantation quand James posa une main dans son dos, et l'autre sur sons bras, celui qui tenait sa baguette.

**- Tiens ta baguette plus fermement,** souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa baguette, et James enleva ses mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la première syllabe passa ses lèvres, quand les chaudes mains de James se posèrent sur sa taille. Alors tout se passa en un éclair. La sensation des mains de James sur elle la fit frissonner, tout son corps fut parcouru d'un choc, et la fin de la formule passa ses lèvres.

Une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche, ainsi que de celle de James. Toute la classe se retourna vers eux. Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha.

**- Bravo Miss Evans, bravo ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Vous êtes la première à avoir réussi à produire un Patronus corporel !**  
**- Hum, Professeur...,** intervint Sirius.  
**- Oui Mr. Black, je sais que vous aussi, mais vous ça ne compte pas. Je vous soupçonne fortement de savoir le faire depuis longtemps.**

Alors Sirius se retourna à son tour vers le centre de la classe, là où se tenait le Patronus de Lily. Il était magnifique. Majestueux, pur, brillant. Toute la classe s'émerveilla de sa beauté.

Toute la classe, sauf deux élèves.

Lily et James.

Tout deux étaient restés dans la même position, choqués, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

James avait déjà réussi à faire apparaître son Patronus tout à l'heure. C'était un cerf majestueux et joueur. Alors voir celui de Lily l'avait profondément troublé.

Le Patronus de Lily était une _biche._

* * *

_**Sixième année – Grande Salle, Table des Gryffondors**_

Lily était assise à la table des Gryffondors pour le déjeuner, avec Alice. Elles discutaient joyeusement, quand quatre garçons virent s'installer à coté d'eux. Bien sûr, Potter était parmi eux, et Lily s'attendait à ce qu'il la harcèle. Mais elle compris vite que l'ambiance n'était pas à la plaisanterie chez les Maraudeurs.

**- Comment elle s'appelle ?** Demanda James.  
**- ****Narcissa Black, et en plus c'est ma cousine ! Elle a 5 ans de plus de moi !  
- Tes parents veulent... te marier avec ta cousine ?!  
- Au premier degré en plus !**

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu leur a dit ?  
- ****Je leur ai dit que c'était à moi de choisir la personne qui partagerait ma vie,** répondit Sirius en serrant la main de Remus.  
**- Et... Ils ****savent ****que tu sors actuellement avec un garçon, qui plus est, ****est**** un loup-garou ?** Demanda Peter d'une petite d'une petite voix.  
**- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas fou à ce point pour leur dire !  
- Tu sais Sirius, ce serait plus simple si...** commença Remus.  
**- Toi tu te tais,** le coupa Sirius, en lui attrapant les joues.

Remus se dégagea de la main de l'animagus chien, et se détourna.

**- Je dis simplement que ça éviterait beaucoup d'ennui à tout le monde.**

Sirius attrapa le loup par les épaules, et le tourna vers lui.

**- Écoute moi bien, Remus John Lupin. Si je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas pour emmerder mes parents – quoique ce serait un plus s'il savait, mais je ne serais plus là pour en profiter – ni parce que c'est simple. Si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis là-dessus. Ni ma famille, ni les Serpentards, ni toi et ton obstination. Compris ?**

Remus acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sirius sourit en écho, hocha la tête, et se pencha pour embrasser son petit ami.

James, Peter, Alice et Lily avaient regardé cette scène d'un œil attendri. Quand le couple se détacha et se retourna vers ses amis, James choisit de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Moi, en tout cas, mes parents me forceront jamais à me marier à une femme que je n'aime pas ! Ma mère préférerait plutôt savoir en détail comment serait ma femme parfaite !**

Tout les Maraudeurs rirent, se moquant légèrement de la manie qu'avait Mrs Potter de surprotéger son fils. Aucun d'eux n'avaient conscience que les deux filles à coté d'eux écoutaient leur conversation.

**- Allez, fais nous rêver James ! Comment serais ta femme idéale ?**

James réfléchit quelques instants.

**- Je pense que ma femme idéale serait... Pour les caractéristiques physiques, je n'ai pas de préférences, je pense que je le saurais quand je la verrais. Pour ce qui est du reste... Je la vois bien avec un tempérament explosif, j'aime l'idée qu'elle puisse me tenir tête, et qu'elle soutienne ses opinions même si elles diffèrent des miennes. Elle serait une femme forte, mais qui n'aurais pas peur de me montrer ses faiblesses. Et surtout, on se compléterait mutuellement. Vous savez, comme ces personnes qui sont destinées à être ensembles. Elles sont différentes mais pareilles en même temps. J'ai même entendu dire – bon d'accord, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit – que les âmes-sœurs, les personnes qui sont vraiment destinées à être ensembles, contre vent et marée, auraient des Patronus complémentaire. Vous savez, soit le mâle et la femelle, soit deux animaux qui se complètent. Voilà comment serait ma femme parfaite.**

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration, puis les trois Maraudeurs l'applaudirent.

**- Eh bah, James, je te souhaite de la trouver, ta femme parfaite !** Dit Remus.

**- Oh tu sais chéri, James est sa propre femme parfaite. Tu as vu comment il parle ? Très poétique, ma mignonne,** ajouta Sirius à l'adresse de James.  
**- Et mon poing dans ta figure, c'est poétique ça ?** Bougonna James.  
**- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la petite !  
- Sirius, la ferme**, intervint Rémus. **Et toi James, ne l'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il plaisante.**

James marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et replongea dans sa tarte à la mélasse, son dessert favori. Sirius, quand à lui, était scandalisé que son petit-ami lui ai dit la fermer et boudait a présent le-dit petit-ami.

**- C'est qui la femme maintenant ? **Ricana James.

* * *

_**Septième année – Classe de sortilège**_

La conversation des Maraudeurs revint dans l'esprit de Lily, qui immédiatement, paniqua. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de la position, les mains de James étaient toujours posées sur sa taille. La cloche signalant la fin du cours retentit, et alors la jeune femme se reconnecta à l'instant présent. Elle s'échappa des mains du brun, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires, puis se rua vers la sortie. Elle n'entendit pas Alice l'appeler, tout ce qui était dans son esprit maintenant concernait son Patronus et James. Son Patronus, le Patronus de James, et James. Des centaines de voix résonnaient autour de Lily pendant qu'elle traversait le Grand Hall. Toutes étaient indistinctes, floues, elles n'avaient aucun sens pour la jeune femme. Pourtant, une voix retint son attention. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait appris à mémoriser ce son par cœur.

**- Lily !**

Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, continuant à courir.

**- Lily ! Lily, attends-moi !**

Mais Lily ne s'arrêta pas pour attendre James. Au contraire, elle continua à courir, et ses pas la menèrent dehors, sous une pluie battante. Elle fut trempée en quelques secondes. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à atteindre les bords du lac, où elle se laissa tomber lourdement, des larmes dans les yeux, des pensées plein la tête. _Qu'est-ce-que ce ça signifie ? _se demandait-elle sans cesse. Au fond d'elle, Lily savait ce que cela voulait dire, elle n'était simplement pas prête à se l'avouer. Il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce.

Et justement, ce coup de pouce arrivait en courant vers elle...

**- Lily !**

James était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Lily se releva, le regardant dans les yeux.

**- Je... Tu... Ça va ?  
- Parfaitement bien.  
- Tu... Tu es sûre ?  
- Absolument sûre James, **répondit-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

**- Alors pourquoi tu es partie en courant comme une folle ?  
- Je... Hum... J'avais besoin d'air.  
- Ah. Tu.. Tu veux que je te laisses ?  
- Oui, s'il te plaît.  
- D'accord, **fit-il en reculant, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Il fit quelques pas, tourné vers le château. Puis il se retourna.

**- Au fait... Magnifique Patronus.**

S'en fut trop pour Lily. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, et elle laissa échapper un rire hystérique.

**- Tu... Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ? C'est ça ?  
- Pardon ? **Dit James, blessé qu'elle utilise de nouveau son nom de famille. **Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles ?**  
**- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est vrai que cette conversation remonte à un an, mais je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais, vu qu'elle concernait l'avenir de celui que tu considère comme ton frère. Mais apparemment tu es trop idiot pour t'en souvenir !  
- Par Merlin, de quoi tu parles ? **Explosa James, en colère à présent.  
**- De ta soi-disant femme parfaite ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais ? Sur les Patronus ?** Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de James. **Ah, maintenant tu t'en souviens ! Et au moment où je me pose le plus de question sur toi, Potter, sur toi, moi, nous, à ce moment précis, je fais apparaître ce Patronus là. Celui-là, pas un autre. Et quand je pensais enfin avoir le signe que j'attendais, la chose qui me montrerait que ce ne serait pas une énorme erreur de t'avouer ce que je ressens, tu me sors « Magnifique Patronus ».**

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Elle regarda James droit dans les yeux.

**- Depuis le début de l'année, tu t'étais amélioré. Tu ne me harcelais plus. Mais j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une fille parmi d'autres. Tu ne venais plus me voir, ne serais-ce que pour parler. Parler Potter, pas me draguer. Mais non, tu ne faisais rien de tout ça. J'étais obligée, de moi, venir te voir !**

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient un mélange de tristesse, de colère, et de déception.

**- Dégage Potter. Tout de suite. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le même petit con arrogant et stupide que ces dernières années.**

James se prit toutes le paroles de Lily dans la figure. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, à celle-ci. Il se sentait blessé, trahi, mais surtout, il était en colère et il avait mal. Alors pour éviter que ses paroles et ses actes ne reflète son état d'esprit, il se détourna, et parti vers le château.

Lily était essoufflée après tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle regardait James partir vers le château en tremblant. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Son esprit ne cessait de répéter : _Reviens James. Reviens. Montre moi que tu as changé. Montre moi que tu peux te battre pour moi. Que tu peux te battre contre moi. __James, s'il te plaît._

Mais James continuait résolument à avancer vers le château. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer les portes, il s'arrêta, puis revint en courant vers Lily en hurlant.

**- NON !**

La jeune fille releva la tête pour voir le brun à seulement quelques mètres d'elle maintenant. Les traits de son beau visage étaient tiré dans un masque de colère.

**- Je ne suis plus le petit con arrogant que j'étais avant. Bien sûr, je le suis encore un peu, parce qu'au fond, c'est ce que je suis. Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri. J'ai changé. Je ne vais pas te laisser dire ça de moi. Si je me suis éloigné, Lily, c'est parce que tu me l'a demandé ! J'ai grandi, avec la guerre, Voldemort, ma mère à l'hôpital, j'ai grandi, par Merlin ! Alors j'ai fais ce que tu m'avais demandé ! Bien sûr, j'aurais pu essayer d'être plus proche de toi, de devenir vraiment ton ami, mais c'était dix mille fois plus difficile ! Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois Lily, je me retiens de ne pas te sauter dessus ! Tout ce que je remarque quand je te vois, ce sont tes yeux pétillants de malice et l'intelligence, tes joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs, et tes lèvres... Tes lèvres ! Je les vois dans mes pire cauchemars comme dans mes plus beau rêves ! Tu me hantes Lily ! Dès que je te vois, je dois me retenir, parce que, par Merlin, je n'ai aucun droit d'arriver et de te ravir tes lèvres. Pourtant, Morgane seule sait combien j'en ai envie. Et cette remarque anodine sur ton Patronus ? C'est vrai que j'avais oublié cette conversation, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir que tu y as participé ! Si j'ai dis ça, c'était juste pour te parler, pour te faire un compliment, parce que quand tu rougis lorsque je t'en fais un, tu es tout simplement adorable, et même si dans ses moments-là, j'ai encore plus de mal à me retenir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en faire ! Alors voilà Lily ! Voilà qui je suis. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis plus le même garçon. Je suis un homme maintenant. Et il serait temps que tu devienne toi aussi une femme et que tu arrête de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse.**

James se détourna alors, et repartit vers le château d'un pas qui trahissait son humeur. Lily n'avait quand a elle toujours pas bougé, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle regardait James partir, le cœur en mille morceaux.

**- ****James...** murmura-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol.

**- James...**

Elle enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

**- James...**

Elle releva la tête, pour voir qu'il ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Et alors, Lily se dit que c'était le moment de montrer à James ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

**- JAMES !**

Elle avait hurlé de toute ses forces, utilisant chaque once de souffle présent de dans ses poumons, sa voix tremblait dû à ses sanglots, mais elle avait réussi à hurler, et c'était le plus important.  
Le cri soudain de Lily avait stoppé net James, qui s'était ensuite retourné pour voir Lily effondrée au sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues. _Par Merlin, Lily..._, fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à penser avant d'une fois encore, se diriger vers la jolie rousse. Marchant d'abord, il se mit à trottiner, puis enfin à courir pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et la regarda dans les yeux sans un mot.

**- Je suis désolée James, vraiment vraiment désolée ! Mais... J'ai peur tu sais. Peur d'aimer pour ensuite être déçue. Mais surtout, peur de perdre celui que j'aime à cause de la guerre. J'ai peur de te perdre James, parce que je sais que tu vas te battre contre Voldemort ! Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de te battre, et moi non plus, mais j'ai peur qu'en te battant, tu meurs, et que je te perdre. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas James ! Parce qu'au fil de l'année, tu es devenu un homme, tu as changé, je t'ai vu tel que tu es réellement. Tu es courageux, tu ferais tout pour tes amis, tu es généreux, tu es tout un tas de choses James. Et tout au long de cette année, tu as fais tellement de choses qui t'ont rendu indispensable à mes yeux. Je sais que ça fait cruche, après que je t'ai repoussé pendant plus de 3 ans, je te dis tout ça, mais c'est vrai James. J'ai tellement peur que je me mens à moi-même, en essayant de prétendre que tu ne m'intéresse pas, que tu ne vas pas me manquer à la fin de l'année, que je ne t'apprécie pas... Mais tout ça vient d'être fichu en l'air avec ce stupide Patronus ! Je réalise ce que je savais inconsciemment depuis que tu m'as réconforté pour ma sœur. Je t'aime James, mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre avec cette guerre...**

Elle baissa la tête en prononçant cette dernière phrase, des larmes dévalant de nouveau ses joues. Le cœur de James tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il leva sa main, prenant le menton de Lily et le soulevant pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

**- Je vais te dire un secret Lily : si je vais me battre contre Voldemort, c'est pour toi. Il veut s'en prendre à tous ceux qui sont comme toi, les Nés-Moldus. Je vais me battre pour eux, mais surtout pour toi. Je ne supporterait pas que lui ou l'un de ses sbires te touche. Alors oui, je vais me battre. Pour toi. Mais j'ai peur, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, que je ne sois pas assez efficace et qu'ils réussissent à t'atteindre. J'ai peur Lily, j'ai constamment peur pour toi.**

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus. Lily aperçut l'étincelle dans les yeux de James, celle qui lui avait tant manqué, celle qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Et sans plus attendre, parce que, _Merlin_, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de James. Mais, sous la surprise, celui-ci fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse dans la boue, sous la pluie, et entraîna Lily avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux au sol, Lily sur James. Ils rirent, parce que la boue n'a rien de romantique, mais à ce moment-là, ce n'était absolument pas le plus important. Leurs regard s'aimantèrent une nouvelle fois, et, étant maintenant sûre qu'ils ne pourraient pas tomber plus bas, Lily se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de James. Celui-ci passa immédiatement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune sorcière, la pressant contre lui. Lily, quant à elle, avait posé ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du brun, pour tenter de ne pas trop l'écraser. Le baiser, doux au début, s'intensifia, la langue de Lily titilla la lèvre inférieure de James, qui lui accorda tout de suite l'accès. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse effrénée, avide de découvrir l'autre. Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Lily se recula légèrement, un doux sourire éclairant ses lèvres. Le visage de James lui fit écho. Il détacha une de ses mains de son dos, et remis en place une des mèches dégoulinante de Lily qui lui tombait sur le visage, le lui caressant au passage. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de la rousse, sourire qu'elle avait emprunté à James quand il préparait un mauvais coup. Le jeune homme le reconnu, lui et Sirius avaient le même. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Lily s'était redressée et avait posée ses mains sur le visage du brun. Geste qui aurait pu paraître tendre, sauf que la jeune fille avait les mains pleines de boue. Elle rit aux éclats devant la tête scandalisée de son désormais petit-ami, et se releva, se mettant à courir pour qu'il ne la rattrape pas.

**- LILY EVANS !**

Elle rit de plus belle, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

**- Tu veux jouer à ça... D'accord, prépares-toi à souffrir !** Lança-t-il en riant à son tour.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, ne tardant pas à la rattraper. Il la plaqua au sol en douceur. Cette fois-ci, il se retrouvait au-dessus de la sorcière. Ils rirent tous les deux, complices comme jamais. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, passionnément.

**- Tu sais, c'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu te dire couvert de boue et trempé à cause de la pluie, mais je t'aime Lily Evans. Et je me battrai pour toi, même si ça veux dire qu'il faut que je meurt de la main de Voldemort.**

Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent d'amour et de peur, et elle était sûre que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle attrapa son visage, le rapprocha du sien, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

**- Je t'aime aussi James. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je...**

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres du jeune homme posée de nouveau sur les siennes. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se relevèrent, James passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine, Lily faisant pareil autour de la taille du sorcier.

**- Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant ?** Demanda James.  
**- Oui, il faut qu'on aille prendre une douche et se changer, parce que je commence à avoir froid là !** S'exclama Lily.  
**- Oui, mais il faut surtout qu'on l'annonce à Sirius, Rémus, Alice... Bref, tout le monde quoi !  
- Oh, par Merlin, j'avais oublié ça ! Ils ****v****ont tous nous harceler !  
- Oh que oui !  
- James, je veux pas y alleeer...** se plaignit-elle.  
**- Allez, viens, je te ****protégerai**** de Sirius et de ses questions,** rit-il.  
**- Quelles questions ?  
- Eh bien... Les gars ont fait des paris sur quand, comment, pourquoi on se mettrait en couple...,** avoua James, se passant une main dans la nuque.

Lily le frappa à l'épaule.

**- Tu étais au courant ? Et... Tu as participé ?  
- NON ! Enfin, j'étais juste au courant, mais je leur avait dit d'arrêter, mais enfin, tu les connais...  
- Mouais...**

La jeune sorcière rit devant l'expression effrayée de James.

**- C'est bon, détends-toi, je te crois !  
- Allez, allons affronter notre destin !** Lança James. **Après tout, nous sommes des Gryffondors !**

Ils rirent de concerts en passant les portes du château, faisant tourner les têtes des élèves présents dans leur directions. Les yeux s'agrandirent, parce que, _par Merlin,_ Lily et James se tenait _comme un couple,_ et étaient trempés et couverts de boue. Ils montèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, et a peine eurent-ils passé le portait qu'un cri se fit entendre :

**- J'AVAIS RAISON ! J'AI GAGNE ! REM', VIENS VOIR, J'AI GAGNE !**

* * *

**Alors alors ? Avis ? Reviews ? :)**

**Je tiens à préciser que la définition d'un Patronus est tirée de _Harry Potter et Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, et c'est Remus qui le dit à Harry.**

**Ah, et aussi, si vous avez trouvé que Peter n'est pas assez présent, et que, la seule fois où je parle de lui, il est légèrement soumis aux trois autres Maradeurs, c'est parce que je l'aime pas beaucoup beaucoup ! Voir pas du tout même ! :D**

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Bisous, à bientôt :)**


End file.
